Salem's Ace
by Jauneforever
Summary: My Lady took me away from my personal Hell. She trained me and turned me into her weapon, a position I willingly accept. Now it's time to show the world what I can do in the service of my Lady. Watch your back Little Red, my Lady's ace comes out to play now.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this idea came to me when I was working on the newest chapter of Stopping a Knight's Fight. What if Salem came across Jaune after the experiments? What if she took him in and trained him? I hope you all like this story. I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Salem's POV**

Pitiful humans, they cling to the Arc clan like parasites. If this clan were to leave the town would follow instantly. This family has been a thorn in my side for so long, so many lifetimes that have been unable to succeed thanks to the Arcs. While the Arcs are powerful this generation has grown complacent, their strength hasn't wavered but a fool is now the patriarch. A twig snaps and I shoot launch an energy ball to where the noise originated. A little figure jumps over it and makes to scurry away only for a Beowolf to block him. He turns around and I see a minature little Arc, the characteristic blond hair and blue eyes standing out. However, this boy is dressed in secondhand clothes at best and looks thin. It's like looking at Cinder when I found her all those years ago.

"Who are you little boy and what are you doing here?" the boy looks around as if searching for an escape route but he gives up after seeing that the rest of the pack that I had prowling around has returned.

"My name is Jaune Arc and I smelled a dead man on you, I wanted to know how his scent could be here." Oh, he doesn't look like a Faunus. And he carries the Arc name yet I was just using a telescope to spy on his family. Interesting.

"I've killed many men, you'll have to be more specific."

"His name was Watts." How does this little slip of a boy know Watts? Now that I think about it Watts once mentioned a boy whose family offered him up as a lab experiment. They didn't know what it was for but merely wanted him to suffer, Watts didn't bother learning the name or even cared about the details he just wanted a lab rat.

"So you're the little Halfling he created." The boy's eyes shift into a Grimm's and then spikes rush out of his shadow and pierce every Beowolf around him. In the second it takes for me to register the attack he makes a move to escape. It's futile as I catch him easily but that was an impressive try for a whelp. To have a semblance so young and for it to be so powerful, he's barely tapped the surface of what he could probably do. I grab him by the neck and hold him up while he struggles.

"You said your name was Jaune, correct?" The boy continues to struggles in my grip and his shadow makes to strike me but I merely bat it away while his struggles are nothing but wasted energy. I tighten my grip and raise him to my eye level.

"I asked you a question, I won't ask nicely again." The boy quits struggling and nods to show his answer. I let him go and his Grimm eyes glare up at me. I can see he plans to run the first chance he can.

"Now then what if I could offer you a place to go, a place where you could grow strong, and the chance to make all those that wronged you pay." That last one is what makes the boy's eyes stop darting around and focus on me. I have to hold back a smirk.

Watts told me that Ozpin was the one to destroy his lab. The fact that this boy is alive means Ozpin decided to spare him, he probably thought the boy would be useful one day. Well he will be most useful, for my forces however. I must thank you for handing me a perfect little solider Ozpin.

 **Timeskip- 5 years later, Salem's fortress.**

 **Jaune's POV**

Ugg, another boring meeting. I don't see why I'm even needed at these things, Salem is insistent on me staying out of sight. Tch, there's only so much training a guy can do before he wants to stretch his limbs. I go in and see Watts insulting Cinder, the only person at this table I would consider a friend, for what happened at Beacon. I cover my hand in bone and shoot a shard at him. He dodges obviously but it gets him to shut up.

"I already want to tear you're throat out Watts, Salem's orders are the only reason you still have a pulse. Don't push it to the point that I'll be willing to disobey her." He wants to argue, I can see it in his eyes, but we both know I would win.

"Oh, lover boy is here to protect the little princess, how cute." Another bone shard is launched only this one is aiming for Tyrian. He ducks under it and I take my seat at one end of the table while smirking at Watts, the hatred between us will never go away. He covets this chair that marks me as Salem's favorite, she's openly acknowledged that Cinder and I are her most valuable pieces for the next couple stages of her plan at least. I look at Cinder and see her wince in pain from where her left arm brushes against her chair.

"How have you been feeling Cinder?" She looks at me with her remaining eye and Emerald, her own henchman, before I wave her off. "Don't worry about that, I'll hear whatever you say." Emerald looks towards Cinder and she waves her off. Emerald moves back to join the other one, Mercury I think. Cinder then starts speaking, normal ears can't hear it but I can with a little modification. Enhancing my senses is so easy now I can do it on a whim.

"As long as I don't hit anything with it my arm is usually fine but sometimes it rebels. Phantom pain is common." I expected it to happen when I saw what Salem did for Cinder, it took me forever to get my own Grimm side to settle down and he's sentient. Cinder's arm is barely conscious, let alone capable of actual communication. I glare at the arm and place my aura coated hand on it, trickling in some aura I force it to settle down for a while. Cinder nods her thanks towards me and I smile back at her.

"Pathetic why did you even…" Watts shuts up as the door behind him opens and we stand at attention. Salem glides in and starts moving to her throne. The woman that saved me looks the same to this day, her body containing an ethereal beauty thanks to her looks being a mix of Grimm and Human/Faunus. She reaches the head of the table and turns to face us.

"Watt's, do you find such malignance necessary?" She motions for us to sit and everyone around the table but Watt's does so.

"Forgive me my lady, I'm not particularly fond of failure." He sits down as well and I hiss at him.

"And yet from what I hear you haven't shown any results in making another like me. I thought you were a doctor not a one-hit wonder." Watts glares at me but wilts under Salem's own glare.

"Settle down everyone, we shouldn't fight." I hold in a scoff and relax back into my chair.

"As Jaune has pointed out you have been failing in that regard while Cinder in fact succeeded. She's claimed the Fall Maiden's power, taken Beacon, and most of all she's killed Ozpin. So tell me what failures could you possibly be referring to?" I'm not sure how to feel about that last success, Ozpin saved me from hell but then took be back to another. I suppose I'm somewhat grateful to him but he stood against Salem so in the end he would have had to die anyway.

"Well what about the girl with Silver Eyes." Hazel chimes in, its moments like these that assure me he isn't a mute giant.

"Yes, we've dealt with their kind before. How was it that a novice was able to best one of us?" I sneak a glance at Cinder once more, if a novice could do that then I'd hate to think about what a master could have done to her.

"It is because of the Maiden's power, make no mistake when I say that Cinder holds the key to our victory however with that new found power comes a crippling weakness. That is why she will remain by my side for her treatment." So these Silver Eyes are a counter-measure for rouge Maidens. Interesting.

"Dr. Watts, you will meet with our informant in Mistral. Tyrian, continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden. And Hazel, Adam Taurus has arranged for a meeting with Sienna Khan. You shall be meeting him, ensure the organization becomes as loyal as Taurus is." Cinder signals Emerald and starts whispering into her ear. Salem sees this and focuses on the two of them.

"Speak child." Emerald looks scared but looks Salem in the eye, an impressive accomplishment.

"Oh, she wants to know about the girl." Watt's scoffs at the question.

"What about her, it's clearly Cinder's problem not ours." I growl at him once more, how I'd love to put my claws into his throat and watch him bleed out.

"In case you're forgetting Watts what affects one of us can affect us all. Cinder earned her place here and I suggest you respect the suffering she's gone through in service of Lady Salem before I give you a few more scars to add to the others." Salem recognized I needed to get some anger at Watts out of my chest so a year ago she let us have a fight. I gave him quite a few wounds that should have been fatal if not for his skill, as it was he gained quite few scars on his chest and stomach.

"That's enough. Jaune, it is time you made yourself known." I perk up at this. "Find the girl that did this to Cinder and keep an eye on her, harasses her at times and yet always let her go." I tilt my head to the side and frown.

"Why would I need to do that my Lady, I can take her and any little friends she has." Salem laughs and smiles at me.

"While I think you'll find that there are many people who could give you a good fight I want those that know of her power to feel a sense of hope, to feel as though she'll be around to save them, and when they need her the most that will be when you take her." Oh, that is good. Build up the need for her, the dependence on her, and then strip away the enemy's hope right at the climax. Salem focuses once more on Cinder.

"It's because of your efforts Beacon has fallen and soon Haven will be next. Jaune stay with me for a moment. Cinder head to my chambers for your next treatment with Mercury and Emerald, they must wait outside however. The rest of you should go get started with your tasks." Everyone else leaves while I move towards Salem and kneel before her while a Seer brings her a folder.

"What is it my Lady?" Salem gestures for me to rise while placing the folder on the table and I do so.

"I felt you should know that the girl is traveling with your twin and her team, JNPR is the name I believe." Her tone hardens. "I hope this won't make you deviate from the mission, I want them to feel she is invincible. Losing no allies would go a long way towards accomplishing that." I nod in response.

"Of course my Lady, I will ensure that all of her allies survive. But what if any of Ozpin's inner circle should interfere? It might be better to take them out, thin the enemy ranks of those with experience or knowledge." Salem smiles at me and pats my cheek. I try to keep my grin from showing. Salem is a mother figure to me and I carve any action like this.

"It's good to see all that schooling didn't go to waste, kill them if you can but don't take a chance with your life." I nod and make to leave but Salem stops me and hands me the folder ."Do feel free to take those two girls with you, a little mind game to put them at unease." I let my grin show this time, Cinder has her two followers and I picked up two of my own when I went to extract Cinder from Beacon. Both are highly dangerous and completely loyal to me and by extension Salem. I start walking to my quarters where the girls should be and skim through the folder to find it filled with information on my target and any allies she has, even ones she might not know of.

I hope you're ready little Rose, because I while I do have to leave you alive I think I should get some payback for Cinder.

 **So, short chapter but this is mostly to see how people like this idea. Let me know what you think in reviews. Hope you all liked it though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright glad people seemed to like the idea, hope I meet your expectations. I do not own RWBY no matter how much I would like to.**

 **Chapter 2- Family Reunion**

 **Jaune's POV**

Alright I can see my targets. Ruby Rose, former leader of team RWBY, her partner was dragged off back to Atlas, her sister lost an arm and pathetically gave up, and her sister's partner ran off. Then we have my twin, Janice, and her team.

JNPR, the team that was a favorite to win due to the P being a girl named Pyrrha Nikos, whoever she is. All I know is that she was Ozpin's choice for the next Maiden and that if Ruby had been a few seconds slower Cinder would have put an arrow in her heart. Then Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, Ren shouldn't be too much trouble but Nora might be. I'm tough but i don't feel like seeing if I can tank one of her hammer swings. I can see from my perch that Pyrrha has strapped a series of metal bars around one leg and is using her semblance to help move that leg, looks like Cinder left a lasting mark.

I turn and look back at the two girls I picked up in Vale, I decided I'd form my own little group after hearing how effective Mercury and Emerald usually were for Cinder. First, we have Neo. A silent assassin that worked for Roman Torchwick. I saved her life when she was flying around in a Nevermore flock, sadly Torchwick was confirmed dead and she's stuck to me like glue since. She's added a copy of Torchwick's hat to her apparel since then and she has a bone to pick with Ruby. I might have to stop her from killing the target and messing up Salem's plans.

Then we have the second girl I found. I went looking the stadium for any stragglers or cowards and found her instead. Penny Polendina, Atlas's little science project. I brought her back and Watt's was able to patch her up along with bringing her original personality back, I hate the man but I can admit he's a genius. I didn't even have to change anything in her programing to make her work for me, all I had to do was unlock some memories that Atlas had blocked. It showed her just how little they actually cared about her, how they made her dance to her toon, and I showed her the automatic shutdown installed in her. In exchange for removing anything from her that could harm her she willingly became my ally.

"Alright we've found them. Like Salem said its five of them, Penny you stay far away from Pyrrha, focus on the lovebirds instead." Penny nods but seems conflicted. I motion for her to speak and she looks away for a second before steeling herself and looking back at me.

"Ruby was my first friend, my only friend. I don't think I can fight her." She looks afraid, given how Atlas treated her I understand why.

"That's fine, I'll take her on instead." I notice Neo is glaring down at the little specks that are our targets.

"Neo, you can't kill or cripple them." She turns to glare at me and starts making hand gestures and signing, her eyes rapidly changing colors the whole time.

"Look, you want revenge, I get that. But we have our orders and do you want Salem angry at us?" Neo pales and her eyes turn white. I can taste the fear coming off of her.

"Don't worry, you'll get your payback someday. I'm sure Salem will let you have some fun once it's time to take the Rose away." Neo looks at me with gleaming eyes and I grin on her face. Neo truly is my pretty little psychopath. I look back down at our targets and snap my fingers. From my shadow multiple Grimm with a black version of the Arc symbol imprinted on their bone masks emerge. I point down at the carcass of a town the group is currently in.

"Attack."

 **Pyrrha's POV**

Damn this leg, even with months of healing my ankle is still not fully healed. If not for Ruby's idea of using a brace and my semblance to compensate I my abilities would be compromised even more. Given the fact we've found ourselves under attack by a large group of Grimm it's become even more obvious. Ren was right to want to get out of Oniyuri as quickly as possible.

"Does anyone else notice the oddities of these Grimm?" My partner is right, these Grimm work in near perfect sync, each using its abilities to cover it fellows. Ursa throw Boarbatusk in the air forming a cannonball of sorts while two Nevermores snipe from above. Janice slit's a Beowolf's throat with Crocea Mors and it sinks into its shadow rather than dissolve into dust. The most alarming thing is that a black version of Janice's symbol decorates each Grimm's bone mask.

"Nora, go high." Nora jumps on Janice's shield and she pushes up while I help with my semblance. Once in the air she shoots several grenades down on of the Nevermore's throat while Ruby hits the other one with a few ice dust bullets, coating its wings and sending it crashing into the ground. While they did this Ren and I exterminated the last of the land based Grimm.

"Well that was something." I look at Ruby and agree with her, we haven't had that much trouble since we started this journey. Ren tenses up.

"Someone is here." We all go on guard and then clapping fills our ears. Looking in the direction it came from I can see someone sitting on the rook of one of the houses. He's wearing a grey sleeveless shirt and black shorts with blond hair mixed with streaks of black adorning his head. My instincts are screaming at me to be weary.

"Well that was something. I honestly thought you wouldn't be able to handle it, Ms. Nikos especially given her brace." That doesn't immediately set me on edge, my tournament victories have seen to it that I'm well known.

"BEHIND US!" Reacting quickly, I swing my spear around and a blur of white, pink, and brown, flips over me and kicks me in the back sending me tumbling. We I turn around I find Roman Torchwick's assistant standing there with a smirk on her mouth, Torchwick's signature hat popped upon her head while she taps her umbrella on the ground. She shatters and then reappears next to the man on the roof.

"Now then I suppose I should just come out and say it. My Lady is quite interested in the cute little reaper right there and I've been ordered to retrieve her. We can do this the easy way or the easier way. Take your pick." A fanged grin decorates the man's face as he stares down at us from his perch.

"You're not taking her." Nora's voice holds a tone of finality and the rest of your team gets between Ruby and our two opponents. Janice is staring at the man as if searching for something, does she recognize him? Ruby takes a step forward and readies her scythe.

"Do you work for Cinder?" Rage, pure rage is the only thing to describe the look on the man's face. He snarls at Ruby and stands up.

"No, Cinder and I work for the same person. However, Cinder is someone very dear to me. She's one of the few people I give a damn about and you hurt her. She was barely breathing when I got her off that tower. I didn't like seeing a roaring fire reduced to a mere ember. So thank you for taking the easy way, I'm going to make you pay for that."

"The bitch got what she deserved!" I shout my agreement with Janice, I prefer to not use language such as that but for Cinder I can make an exception.

"Tch, I'd expect no better from Arc scum." Janice's eyes narrow at the insult to her family and her voice raises, while her arrogance has gone down since we became a team her pride in her family hasn't.

"I'll give you five seconds to take back what you said. What makes you think you could even win against all five of us?" The man's grin turns bloodthirsty and he starts ticking off fingers for each point he makes.

"My own skill, Neo's skill, the fact I know more about you then you know about me, and my lucky Penny." A roar fills my ears and suddenly Nora is shoving me to the ground as a beam of energy passes over us. Ruby's voice reaches my ears after the beam ends but it's shaky.

"P…e..nny."

"Salutations Ruby." Nora and I scramble up and turn around to see Penny, the girl/robot I swore I killed, standing behind us.

"Penny, what are you doing with this guy." Penny sends Ruby a sad smile but her blades are floating behind her ready for action.

"He opened my eyes, he showed me Atlas viewed me only as a tool. He unlocked all the memories that Atlas wanted hidden away, he got rid of the self-destruct switch that was implanted in me. I won't fight you Ruby but I will stay by Jaune's side until the end."

"JAUNE!" I look to see Janice's eyes tearing up while she glances back up at the now named Jaune who's now holding a gigantic, pure-white blade that looks to be at least six feet tall and three feet wide. It's jagged on one side while blunt on the other, the scariest part is he's holding it one handed.

"Yep, it's been what? Five years give or take a few months since we lived in the same putrid village. What's wrong? Didn't expect to see the Grimm spawn again my dear SISTER!." Jaune is now grinning like a maniac. In a flash, he jumps up and comes down swinging at us, I try and use my semblance on his blade only for it to not even move an inch. We all dodge to the side and the ground cracks where he impacts. Jaune stands up and grins at me.

"Heh, your semblance won't work on my weapon. It's made from Grimm bone, one side to rip chunks out of, the other to crush them flat." His gaze turns to Janice and I can now see the similarities between the two of them. Is he actually Janice's brother? She's never mentioned having one.

"Penny eliminate the boy and the hammer chick, Neo feel free to have some fun with Little Red, I'll take care of my sister and her partner." Faster than he should be able to move with a sword that size he's in front of me and bringing it down at me only for Janice to block it with her shield. I look out of the corner of my eye to see Nora and Ren dodging swords while Ruby is trying to hit Neo with little success. I focus back on Jaune in time to see a Sea Dragon's head rip free from his back and charge up a blast. Janice and I dive to the side right as the blast fires. Cruel laughter fills the air after the blast.

"Ha, ha, ha! Do you like it sister dear? And it's all thanks to you Arcs, the kid you saw as a monster truly has become one. Watts is a right bastard but I'll admit he did a good job on me. He sings your praises all the time for giving me over to him. I'm now a Human/Grimm hybrid, my Lady coined the phrase Halfling. And it's all thanks dear old Dad." I look over and see Janice's face drawn taught.

"I had nothing to do with that, I didn't even know we were related until I was five and I tried to get you back. I wanted to know my twin but Mom and Dad wouldn't hear about it. I went to search for you once but by that time you had disappeared from the village, I came to Beacon hoping that one day we might meet each other." Jaune quirks his head to the side and his ears twitch.

"Tch, do you think I'm the same stupid boy that put up with the village's hate." There went my brief hope that this won't end in bloodshed. A tribal mask of sorts made from Grimm bone covers Jaune's face. At least I thought it was a mask until the mouth moved when he starts talking, his eyes glowing red like a Grimm, he truly is a hybrid. **"A few sweet lies won't make me sway me. I won't betray my Lady, she gave me a new life, I owe her too much to just spit on her kindness to me."**

"AHHH!" I look to see Ruby clutching her side as Neo leaps away with a grin. I focus back on Jaune and charge him with Janice. She seems to understand this won't end peacefully and fights with all her power. Jaune however holds the weight advantage and his weapon still bats us back even when we shield ourselves. Then these is his ability to grow Grimm parts, I have to avoid extra strikes from random limbs striking out from his back or arm even after deflecting a blow.

" **Come on surely this isn't all the mighty Arc clan has to offer! Aren't you all supposed to be some of the greatest warriors ever?"** I can feel the anger roll off of him in waves. My partner owes me a lot of answers once this is over, assuming we survive. Jaune lifts his blade above his head and brings the blunt side down on the ground causing a wave of … shadows to come rushing towards us. Despite our attempts to dodge it sends us crashing into the wall behind us.

"INCOMING!" Nora's voice draws my attention to her flying form heading straight at Jaune while and Ren is holding Penny back by himself. Jaune places his sword between him and Nora. Nora clashes against it and an explosion blocks the area. For a second I think Nora got him but then Magnhild goes flying out of the smoke, when it clears Nora is lying face down on the ground with Jaune standing over her.

" **Pathetic."** A kick sends Nora flying and Jaune rests his blade on his shoulder.

" **Neo, switch with me. I want to see if the target is all she's made out to be."** Janice gets to her feet while I struggle to, my injured leg sending out waves of pain. Neo comes rushing forward and Janice meets her head on. Janice manages to deal somewhat with her opponent's acrobatics but her own style of fighting is stunted at close combat, at least without her semblance.

"Enough!" With a shout, Janice uses her semblance to create a dome of aura around herself and expands it. Neo gets shoved into the air and meets a shield bash to the face sending her flying into Penny. I get on my feet and use my semblance to wrap Penny and Neo up in Penny's wire, I'm careful not to cut them into ribbons this time.

" **Neo get out of here, I'll come find you guys later."** I look to see Jaune planting his foot onto Ruby's back while she struggles to get free. Neo nods and she and Penny shatter into bits of glass. Jaune then looks back down at Ruby and raises his blade.

" **I think I'll pay you back for what happened to Cinder, I hope you're not left-handed."** He swings his blade down and we move to intercept but I know we won't get there in time. A caw sounds out and suddenly Qrow is coming down at Jaune from above. Seeing the danger, he shifts his blade to stop Qrow's from decapitating him and once their blades lock a Beowolf head snaps at Qrow only for a gunshot to tear it off. Jaune hops back and Qrow pulls Ruby away.

"Leave this one to me kiddo." The glare on his face would freeze water but Jaune merely chuckles.

" **Qrow Branwen, one of Ozpin's men. Do tell me how you plan on protecting them? Your protection didn't do Amber much good."** Qrow's eyes narrow and he launches himself at Jaune. Their swords clash as both go for the kill. Qrow manages to back Jaune up against a building and he backs up as a beam fall down above them. Jaune merely swings his sword up and cuts it in two.

" **You'll find I don't let luck decide how things go. Sorry little birdy, I won't fall that easily."** Qrow scowls and rushes him while I notice Ruby is back on her feet and running at Jaune as well. Both go at him but he is able to counter or dodge every attack.

"Ruby get out of here!"

"NO, this is my fight as well! GAH!" Right after that statement a sword slash sends her flying into another wall and a part of the wall falls down right above her. Qrow runs over and bashes it to the side before looking down at his niece.

"That's not what I meant, it's too dangerous for you."

" **You really should have listened Little Red, the drunk's more likely to kill you then he is me. How many people have you failed to protect?"**

"You know, you talk way too much." Jaune gives Qrow a smirk and runs at him once more. Sparks fly as the blades clash, each fighting on a level I don't think we could match. After several minutes of fighting Qrow's experience shows through and he manages to force Jaune's weapon out of his hands before spinning around and slashing his opponent on the chest. Black and Red blood spills forth and he collapses to one knee while the mask fades like a normal Grimm does after death. The tip of Qrow's blade in now under his chin.

"Well looks like she was right, I've got a lot of work to do if this is the level of opponent my Lady faces." Blood dribbles from Jaune's mouth yet he doesn't even look worried.

"What is a kid as young as you doing with the likes of Salem?" Jaune's smirk appears once more and his eyes are those of a Grimm once more.

"Ask the Arc bitch if you survive." A miniature King Taijitu head pops out of his back and bites Qrow on the chest and he falls back with a cry of pain. The snake is cut in two by Ruby's scythe but it's too late. With a laugh Jaune sinks into his shadow and then it speeds off.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby rushes to her uncle's side while Ren walks over supporting Nora. I turn to Janice who looks close to crying.

"Janice what was that!?" Janice takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes.

"Let's get out of here first, we might as well have sent up a signal flare for the Grimm. Once we get a bit away I'll tell you everything." I nod knowing she's right but I'm going to hold her to that. I look around and note just how injured we are. We couldn't touch Jaune until Qrow showed up and even then he had trouble.

 **Jaune's POV**

After finding Neo and Penny I was able to get them loose and got the three of us back to Salem's fortress. I let the two of them head back to my quarters to rest while I went looking for Salem to report.

" _ **You were reckless, you should have just killed the Bird and been done with it."**_

" _Hello to you as well Pecus. Honestly do you even think though? What better way to cause fear then to watch as someone you love dies slowly before your eyes?"_ Blissful silence follows for a few seconds before Pecus starts laughing.

" _ **HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that is good! Not to mention you could feel the aura of whatever Grimm was in those woods. I think they'll beat it but it should deal some damage all the same."**_ I smirk at that and head towards the arena Salem uses for training to find Cinder with her hand going through a Beowolf before it bursts into flames. After that little show she collapses to her knees.

"Is that all? What happened to that little girl that wanted power?" I stick to the shadows and watch as Cinder struggles to her feet, she's completely drained. Salem looks like she's about to rip into her some more but then Tyrian walks in with his body covered in scratches and his tail is thrashing around behind him, on closer inspection the stinger has been cut off.

"Please forgive, she'll forgive me." Once he's in front of Salem he collapses to his knees and plants his forehead on the ground, someday I have to find out the reason he worships Salem. I mean I admire and respect her to the utmost degree but I don't have a shrine for her, he showed it to me once, it belonged in the closet of some Yandere high-school stalker.

"What happened." Oh boy, she's pissed.

"I found the Spring Maiden but she tricked me. She feigned weakness and lured me into a garden. So many thorns, I managed to sting her though. Please forgive me." Salem walks by him and then looks back at him with a glare.

"You disappoint me, the Spring Maiden will have healed herself by now. At least Jaune succeeded. Right Jaune?" I step out of the shadows and nod.

"Unless they pull a miracle out of nowhere Qrow Branwen is dead, I managed to poison him. Plus, they're headed straight into a powerful Grimm's territory, they'll win but it won't be easy." Salem nods in return and heads down the hallway. Tyrian starts crying after she leaves; the cries soon turn into maniacal laughter and he leaps at a Beowolf in the room. I actually feel pity for the creature as it's stabbed in the chest multiple times. I walk over to Cinder while trying to ignore the madman.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Cinder nods while staring at Tyrian in horror. I take her right hand and pull her along. We go about ten steps before she stumbles and I catch her.

"While you are drained. Come on." Putting one arm under her legs I pick her up and start carrying her bridal style through the halls. I look down and see she's blushing.

"Oh, you're just adorable when you blush Cindy." A small bit of fire, little more than an ember, hits me in the forehead but it's so worth it. I stay quiet on the way to the kitchens only to look down and see she's fallen asleep in my arms. I frown at that, just how hard is Salem pushing her? Shaking my head I put those thoughts away, Salem knows what she's doing. I round the corner and nearly run into Mercury.

"Oh hey there Jau…" He stops talking when he sees Cinder in my arms. Emerald comes up behind him while he's still in shock.

"Come on blockhead I'm hun… WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH CINDER!" Cinder wakes up in an instant and notices who's in front of us. I didn't know her face could get that red. She struggles to get loose but I hold onto her tight.

"Oh, no you don't. You could barely stand and you just fell asleep, we're going to get you some food and then you're taking a nap." Cinder glares at me but I've known her so long that it doesn't affect me. Seeing that I won't bend she nods her head and looks away.

"Good girl." I lean down and kiss her forehead and watch as her blush returns, I love messing with her it's just so fun. I then notice that Mercury and Emerald are still staring at us.

"Um you guys okay?"

"…"

"…"

I think I broke them.

 **So hope you all enjoy. Thoughts? Ideas? Hopes?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm really looking forward to your reactions to it. I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 3- A Regular Day at Work.**

 **Cinder's POV**

I finish off the last Beowolf Salem created to fight against me. I start panting with exhaustion, a hundred Grimm dead with just my weapons at fifteen. Not bad.

"Wow, so cool!" I jump back and turn to see a blond boy staring at me with stars in his eyes while Salem is grinning at the boy.

"Yes, Salem has been under my tutelage and care for the past five years and she's come quite far." The boy stares at me in wonder and walks in front of me. I have about a head of height on him but I also seem to have a few years on him. A black t-shirt and shorts are what he wears with a pair tennis shoes that are stylized with Grimm skulls on the tops.

"Are you like me?" Red and black bleed into the boy's eyes and I'm staring at two Grimm eyes. I hope back in shock and the eyes turn back into blue with sorrow in them.

"My Lady?" Salem approaches and then pats the boy on the head.

"No, Cinder is not like you Jaune in that sense. However, you both served a similar purpose in your villages." I stare at her in shock and then at the boy who's staring up at Salem in wonder. "You both were the scapegoats in your towns, a common practice to allow hatred and other negative emotions to be taken care of." I look at the boy with a new eye. My father was a bastard that took his anger out on me and after he killed my mother I killed him after forcibly unlocking my aura. Life after that was horrible, the entire town despised me and it was only my flames that kept me alive. Salem killed them all when she took me with her, their screams were music to my ears.

"Now then I want to see what you're capable of. Cinder, do you still have enough energy for one last fight?"

"Yes milady."

"Good, don't take it easy on Jaune." The boy looks between us with wide eyes.

"Wait what?" I form a bow from glass and dust instantly and fire at him. He ducks and then starts running forward in a zigzag the next arrow hits in front of him and right as he steps near it a pillar of fire erupts. I expect that to end it only for Jaune to rush out of the fire with only a few burns, his shirt is nothing more than a few scraps of fabric crumbling away. His arms ripple an bubble and soon the claws of a Beowolf have replaced them. He slashes at me and I dodge effortlessly. I jump back and begin firing arrows at him once more. Nevermore wings erupt from his back and shield him from my arrows before opening back up and firing feathers at me. Breaking my bow into twin swords I begin slashing away at the feathers.

"As impressive as your morphing is why did Salem think you were worth anything? You really aren't showing anything that impressive." Anger floods the boy's eyes and he rushes forward slashing wildly.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I hide a smirk. Clearly, I hit a nerve. I dance around his slashes hit his sides with the flat of my blades, don't want to rough him up too much. A blast of fire into his chest sends him flying back and rush up and plant my foot on his chest while pointing an arrow at his face.

"I win." I let a smile show but it leaves at Jaune's grin.

"Nope." A black liquid wraps around my arms and points my bow at the ceiling while something, most likely the same liquid, wraps around my legs. The stuff throws me into the air and there I see that the liquid is actually Jaune's shadow. Suddenly l'm sent flying towards the floor and land on my back. Aura keeps my spine from snapping but blood and spit fly from my mouth and my bow is sent flying from my grasp. I lay there for a second before Jaune is suddenly over me and pinned my arms above my head while straddling my stomach. He leans down and bites at my neck. I feel sharp fangs prick me and then withdraw just as quick. Jaune then moves his head back but doesn't release me.

"I win." He grins down at me and I blush once our position and his actions hit me.

"Get off!" Jaune gets off instantly and I stand up with some slight pain. I then smack him across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"What the hell do you think that was for you perv! You don't just bite someone on the neck!?"

"But Pecus said that you should always go for the jugular. Something about making sure prey bleeds out quickly."

"Who is Pecus? Your imaginary friend?"

"No, he's the voice in my head that gives me advice." I look at him in shock, Tyrian was bad enough but know we have another crazy.

"He's telling the truth Cinder." I look over to Salem who is watching us with some amusement. "Jaune has a Grimm consciousness nestled inside of him. It's been teaching him how to fight and kill, if he felt like it that little love bite could have turned into a death grip on your jugular. I would give you a minute before lack of oxygen and blood loss killed you then."

"HA!"

"Shut it brat."

"Make me bitch!"

"What did you say!"

"Bitch, Pecus says that's what you are."

"Well you tell him that the both of you are about to be torn a new one." Jaune's shadow then shoots up and a spike is inches from my face while I have a dagger placed against his throat.

"Enough!" Both of us retract our attacks and stand at attention. "Good, the both of you will be training against each other for now. Please refrain from killing one another, of course if one of you does die then I suppose it just means you were too weak." I glare at Jaune while he glares at me. I open my mouth to taunt him.

"Cinder wake up." I jump up and regret it when my arm screams in pain. I hate this cursed thing so much. A hand gently holds my arm and cool aura flows through my arm. The pain fades and the arm stops rebelling. I look up and see Jaune smiling down at me. "You were tossing a lot in your sleep, what were you dreaming about." I grab my scroll and start typing.

"Oh? Our first meeting huh. Man, we fought like cats and dogs back then." I nod and think back to when everything changed. Salem brought one more servant back with her a year after Jaune. A man named Onyx. He was a monster in combat and any other time. He was with us for one year before he decided to leave Salem, something you never do if you value your life, and we were all sent out to hunt him down. I found him first and while I injured him he still beat me. He decided to take me with him as a prize or trophy of some sort. He said I'd fetch a good price on the black market. Jaune was the one to find us and I saw exactly just what Salem found interesting about him. What he terms as his true form is terrifying and awe-inspiring at the same time. Onyx was dead in minutes and I got to see how easily Jaune could have torn my throat out. After that we started to interact and now I would readily call him a friend.

"So, Cinder we got a quick little job. Just the two of us." I look up at him in surprise. "Yeah it surprised me as well, Salem wants me to see how you do against humans and faunus in your current condition. I'm on standby in case something goes wrong." I nod and get off my bed. I then notice that Jaune's in the same clothes as yesterday and so am I. I send him a questioning glance and he gets what I mean.

"You were out like a light and I stayed to make sure you weren't faking. I was really worried about you." I feel my cheeks burn and see that Jaune is rubbing the back of his head. A tell-tale sign he's embarrassed. I point to the door and he nods before leaving. I quickly change into another copy of my outfit and wrap some clean bandages around my new arm. The thing sickens me when I look at it, not so much the physical look but the remainder of my loss. With that done I walk out and see Jaune tilting his head to the side while staring at a Seer. I wait a few seconds before he accepts a flash drive and turns towards me.

"Looks like you're ready. Salem was just giving me another mission once your test is done. Want to come with me?" I nod excitedly at that. One of the main problems I had with my last mission was not getting to work with Jaune. It's surprising how close we've grown but it makes life a little more fun. Jaune then offers me his left arm and a portal of shadows opens up next to him. "Shall we go my dear." I blush slightly, to this day he's still the only one that can make me blush, and accept his arm. I notice the Seer is staring at us intently, at least I think it is. We move through the portal and come out in a mountain. Smoke rises up from below us and I can see a few tents. Jaune hands me binoculars and I look through them with my good eye. I count around twenty men.

"Just some bandits, not even part of Branwen's clan. It's your show now." I nod and start walking down towards the camp. A scout spots me and alerts the others but they make no move against me, idiots. The one that must be the leader judging by the higher quality of armor he's wearing approaches me. A swagger in his step and a sword resting against his shoulder.

"Well look at what we have here boys. The little lady apparently thinks she can take the bounty on us." A chorus of laughter fills the air and man undresses me with his eyes. "I normally like my girls a little less scared but I suppose you'll do. The men can have their turns afterwards." I've let them have enough fun. I swipe my right arm through the air in front of me and a whip of fire sends him flying back. A flick of my wrist and two condensed balls of fire plow through two of the others. I kill another two in the same manner before the rest come to their senses. While I can't move as gracefully as before dodging these fools is easy. I form a dagger in my hands and drive it into the back of the next attacker and drag him in front of me to take gunfire for me. I use a bit of aura to burn the idiot's blood off me and rip the dagger out of his corpse. Another second sees that dagger buried itself in the shooter's skull.

"You bitch!" I lean back to avoid the swipe of a sword and shoot a concentrated beam of fire through the attacker's lung. He falls dead at my feet and I kick out at another. One by one I cut down the others until I'm alone in the smoldering ruins of their camp. I make to leave only to stumble forward as something swipes across my back. My aura keeps me from being cut but the force still sends me forward. I look back and see the leader of the gang. Burns cover most of him but he's still standing. Rage fills his eyes and he makes to swipe down. A shadow covers him and then Jaune crashes down behind him. The bandit turns around but Jaune is faster and swipes up. The bandit's top half falls back while his bottom half continues downward. Jaune's shadow then rushes around and engulfs all the corpses and his blade.

"Well given the fact you've had to learn a completely new fighting style I think that was awesome." I look down at the ground in anger. I got hit, I shouldn't have even been touched by this filth. Curse that stupid little reaper. Thanks to her I've been set back years in my strength.

"I… will.. kill… that… Rose."

"Nope." I look up ready to argue only to see a macabre smile on Jaune's face. Bloodlust fills his eyes. "The instant Salem is done using her for whatever she wants you and I will have our fun. We'll make her beg for death." I nod at his words. He is right after all. The instant Salem's use for the brat is over I'll take great pleasure in making her scream.

"Now then let's get my mission over with." I nod before taking his offered arm and following him into another portal. We come out in a pristine white room. I shoot Jaune a questioning look and he grins at me. "Don't worry you'll like this one." The door to the room opens and a young boy, maybe around the Rose brat's age, walks in.

"So you must be the people Salem was talking about." I shoot Jaune another glance and he answers.

"Whitley Schnee, one of Salem's newest recruits. Just for the record you've never sent Ironwood any written messages or any texts, right?" I remember Salem saying something about a new recruit but it was during my training and I was a bit focused on the Ursa trying to flatten me.

"Of course not. Like I would ever associate with that plebian more than necessary." Jaune nods while I simply take a seat in a white, like everything else here, chair.

"Good. Send the contents to him." Jaune tosses the brat the flash drive he received and Whitley plugs it into his computer. "What are you getting for helping us out anyway?"

"I'm insured my sisters are dead. The SDC will be mine and no-one is going to take it away from me." How … shallow. While using him for a pawn is easy thanks to his greed it's honestly pathetic.

"Well we can take care of one of those two right now. Isn't the younger one here?"

"She ran off last night, we have no idea where she is. And done, what did you all have me send anyway" Jaune's hand covers the brats mouth and nose and he keeps the brat still while he struggles.

"You just sent Ironwood a confession along with proof of all the Schnee's crimes. Perfect material to start a private battle between the military and your father. With them distracted Salem can move more freely. And isn't it great that you felt so guilty for your family's crimes that you took your life to atone." The brat struggles harder but I think a toddler would do a better job fighting back. Once Whitley is unconscious Jaune lets his body slump forward on the desk and he goes and grabs some sheets along with a few curtains. He then ties them together and wraps one end tightly around the brat's neck. He then stacks the desk and some furniture to look like the kid jumped from the pile. With a toss, the makeshift rope is over the chandelier. Jaune then pulls on the rope to hang the brat. Whitley wakes up halfway and struggles futilely as his eyes bulge. Tying the other end around the bottom of a bookcase ends the chore and Jaune sits down on the arm of my chair.

"So is this entertaining enough?" I look at the twitching body and smile at Jaune

"Yes." Jaune nods and his shadow wraps around us before pulling us down. When we come out we're in a meadow somewhere I don't recognize along with our subordinates. Penny and Neo are sitting on a blanket while Emerald and Mercury are over by a portable grill cooking something. I look at Jaune, who is grinning like a fool, with a suspicious glance.

"I figured this would help you relax a bit. Come on and enjoy it while it lasts." With that he drags me over to the blanket and gently makes me sit down. Mercury and Emerald come over with a plate of burgers and I glance behind them. Some of Jaune's personal pack are patrolling the area. I glare at my two subordinates and Mercury tilts his head in Jaune's direction.

"Hey, I was not going to argue with the guy who can pop out of nowhere at any moment. Especially when his eyes are doing that Grimm…mode…thingy." I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Emerald hands me a burger made to fit my tastes. Well done with all the toppings. Jaune takes his burger which I know has to be rare, it's the only way he'll take his meat, while the others take theres. Emerald stares at Penny in confusion.

"Why do you have a burger."

"I am capable of breaking down solid matter and have all the necessary data to understand taste." Jaune chuckles and looks at me with mirth in his eyes.

"Cinder wasn't wrong about how it was weird Penny looked like a young girl. She's actually meant to infiltrate human forces. Atlas wanted a head start in the next war. Imagine a dozen or so robots activating in the middle of a battalion with power similar to Penny." I can see the thought terrifies the two of them. Penny then stares at Emerald and Mercury in an unnerving manner

"Yes, I was meant to fight Atlas's Human or Faunus enemies. Now I shall fight Jaune's in return for the freedom he has given me. I do however feel a desire to rend the two of you to pieces for your part in the event that cut me to pieces. I believe this is called a desire for revenge, it is fascinating. My thoughts constantly go to the best way to cause you two to suffer. Jaune however says you serve some purpose so I am not allowed to do so." Emerald and Mercury back away from her slightly and stare at Jaune in shock while Neo looks amused.

"Why don't you want to hurt Cinder." Emerald smacks Mercury upside the head while Penny tilts her head.

"Because Jaune cares for Cinder. I believe that it is mutual given how both their heartrates increase when they see one another and both attempt to look their best when the other is near. I believe the next phase in this situation is for the two of them to have intercourse and create a child followed by raising their offspring together." I choke on air while Jaune chokes on his burger. Mercury is barely holding back laughter while Emerald looks distraught and Neo is rolling around on the blanket. I feel my cheeks burn while Jaune is no better. Mercury is the first to speak

"You know what, you're alright Penny."

"My design insures that I am more then alright."

 **Three hours later**

 **Jaune's POV**

Oh, Oum that was so embarrassing. Penny just had to say something like that. The rest of the picnic went find but I could feel myself blushing just looking at Cinder. After it was over I got us all back to base and we went our separate ways, I didn't have it in me to punish Penny though, she simply doesn't understand "human", and I use that term loosely with me, behavior.

" _ **The bot wasn't exactly wrong you know. You do try to groom yourself in front of her, I don't think you even realize you're doing it, and your heart does start beating faster in her present. Face it kid, you got the hots for Cinder. Ha, that was actually pretty good."**_

" _One that was a horrible joke. Two, shut it. Let's say that I do like Cinder, how the hell do you think that could work? I don't know what Cinder wants in life after Salem wins. I don't know what I want after Salem wins. It just doesn't work out any way I think about it."_

" _ **So, you admit that you have thought about her."**_

" _I'm shutting you out now."_

Oum, Pecus can drive me up a wall like no one else. And it's not like he's wrong. What isn't there to be attracted to about Cinder? After we stopped going at each other's throats we became good friends and then I started to like her more than a friend. She is a beautiful, fiery woman that can kick my ass half the time. My Grimm instincts are attracted to her for her strength and I'm attracted to Cinder herself, it's a double whammy and once my body started gained a mating season of all things it got worse. I have to spend a month each year spending as little time around her as possible. The worst part is that I can't tell how she feels about me. I used to be able to read her emotions but after she got the Fall Maiden power her emotions have been unreadable, it supports my personal theory that the power has at least a fragment of the original Maiden's soul.

A thought from a Seer then catches my attention and I focus on it. It passes along a message to meet Salem in her chambers and I head there. Once there I knock on the black door and wait for a summons to enter.

"Come in." I open the door and find Salem reading through a book. "Do you know why I wanted to see you?" I nod as I have a good idea, our picnic wasn't exactly approved.

"We went somewhere without your permission." Salem nods and closes her book.

"Normally I'd be punishing you right now." I hold back a gulp, I've had a few punishments over the years and they are not something I want to suffer again. "However, I had a little impromptu training session with Cinder a few minutes ago by having a few Alpha Beowolves ambush her. She managed to use the other elements the Fall Maiden power grants her access to rather than just fire." I keep my shock down, Cinder has been trying to do that forever. "After checking over what happened at your little outing I overheard what that robot said about the two of you. I believe she is on to something, perhaps her feelings for you are helping the Fall Maiden power integrate within her."

"With all due respect Milady, Penny has little knowledge on normal behavior and as such will of course come to a …" I trail off at her glare.

"Don't take me for a fool, even a blind idiot could tell the two of you are attracted to each other." I shake my head at that.

"You remember what could have befallen Cinder if I had not found her and Onyx when I did?" Her glare tells me that indeed she does remember. "I believe that it is that event that might make her feel a slight bit of attraction to me. It has nothing to do with me but rather my actions." Salem stares at me with something akin to disbelief.

"You really do believe that don't you? Never mind that for now. Lionheart has confirmed that Qrow Branwen will survive. Apparently, a patrol found Ruby Rose and her group after they caused a ruckus killing a Nuckelavee." I clench my fists, I should have used a deadlier venom rather than a King Taijitu's. "As such I want you to ready yourself to cause a bit of trouble for them. With luck, you'll succeed this time." I grin at that.

"I shall begin training right away my Lady." I rush off after she waves me off. I need to practice, next time I will gut that drunk and insure he is dead.

 **Salem's POV**

Idiots the both of them. I didn't tell Jaune but I had a very similar conversation with Cinder after my little test. She acted much the same way, denying that Jaune feels anything for her beyond friendship. How people that I know are quite intelligent can't see what's right in front of them I honestly don't ever want to find out. Normally I would discourage quite violently two of my subordinates trying to get together but in this case, I'll allow it. Jaune is much more vicious when Cinder's safety come into play and Cinder is progressing much faster than expected with Jaune's influence. It's quite beneficial for now.

However, should their ultimate loyalty waver from me I will have no choice to but to kill Jaune and imprison Cinder until I find another to hold the Fall Maiden power at which point I will kill her as well. I honestly hope it doesn't come to that, such good underlings are hard to find and I suppose I feel a slight bit of fondness for them after the years I put into training and raising them.

Just enough to make their deaths as painless as possible should it become unavoidable.

 **So I hope you guys like this chapter. Also if you like this kind of story check out Venomous by Saint Danielle, it only has one chapter so far but it looks incredibly promising. As usual thoughts? Opinons? Hopes?**


End file.
